Shadow Hunter
by Ice-Princess-Amber
Summary: As Pegasus tries to get Yugi and Bakura's Millennium items, a new ally comes to their aid, and she knows Yami!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Yeah, so I've been hit by the new craze too, and this is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic. WARNING: Anyone who does not like self-insertions, turn back now. That is how I write, so I don't want any flames. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, or any other nifty things like that. But Amber is mine, and I'll fight for that.

Yu-Gi-Oh: The Shadow Hunter

Maxamillion Pegasus looked over the maps that showed where duels were occurring in his kingdom. Everything was going according to plan, and soon he would be in possession of two more Millenium items. However, there still remained three obstacles in his path: The first were Yugi Mutou's friends, who stayed close to him and Bakura, the boy with the Millenium Ring. The second obstacle was Yami, the spirit who inhabited the Millenium Puzzle. He was a crafty adversary, and it would take great cunning to beat the "Game King". The third hurdle between Pegasus and his goal was a different story. He had been fighting this obstacle for years: The Hunter. If she had any other name that that, Pegasus had never stayed long enough to find out. She hunted down those who misused the Millenium items, and either destroyed the spirit inside, or did away with the human owner. "Damn that woman!" he suddenly swore.  
"Uh, Mr. Pegasus?" one of his lackeys asked hesitantly, wondering if he should've disturbed his boss.  
"What is it, Roger?" Pegasus asked, turning from the maps with a small smile on his face.  
"As per your orders sir, we've released Seto Kaiba and told him to bring Yugi Mutou back here. My men are tailing him even now."  
"Excellent. It appears you aren't as incompetent as I had originally thought," Pegasus purred. "All the pieces are in play now."

* * *

A dark shape landed silently on the beach of the Duelist Kingdom, tucking her wings against her body as she gazed up at the moon. Pegasus was here, and she intended to find him. She lifted a golden ankh on a chain over her head and closed her eyes. Her mind probed the darkness, searching for the power that could only be from a Millenium item. Ah, there was Pegasus, on the other side of the island. He was probably cowering like a rat in his hole, as usual. But wait, what by all the Shadow Realms was this? Two more Millenium items were on the island? Now the strange girl focused on these, feeling for which items they were. The Millenium Ring was here, but devoid of its spirit. And- No, it couldn't be! But yes, here was the Millenium Puzzle, spirit intact. "Yami," the girl whispered, taking off at a run. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was early afternoon when Yugi groggily opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was watching Kaiba's soul being turned into a card, much like his grandfather. "Hey, look who's up," Joey teased, sitting down beside him. But the worried look in his friend's eyes told Yugi that he'd been the last to awaken.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up slowly. "Last thing I remember was being inside Pegasus' castle."

"That's all we remember," Tea told him, smiling down at the small teen.

"At least we kept our star chips," Mai noted, scrutinizing her dueling glove. Joey and Yugi did the same, seeing ten star chips shining brightly in the sun.

"I still don't get what happened," Tristan said, standing up and stretching lazily. He saw Bakura standing a few feet away, looking down at his Millennium Ring. As he watched, Bakura sighed heavily, and Tristan bent low to the others and whispered: "Hey, what's with Bakura?"

"He's probably trying to make sense of this mess," Tea replied, shaking her head. She did feel bad for Bakura at times. It seemed lately he'd been scared of his own shadow, and no one was really sure why. Yugi stood and walked over, tapping Bakura's arm lightly. The white-haired teen jumped and blushed when he saw him.

"Sorry Yugi, I guess I was daydreaming."

"That's all right. We were just wondering if you were okay."

"I'm fine, but thank you. I was just trying to understand why all of this is happening." Yugi's purple eyes held a puzzled look, and he placed a protective hand over the Millennium Puzzle. Truth be told, even he was starting to get a little overwhelmed by all the new dangers and twists that were occurring. If one more Enforcer or other Millennium items showed up, he wasn't sure how well his mind would handle it.

"Why do **you** think Pegasus is doing this?" he asked softly. Bakura's brown gaze turned towards a line of thick trees, and his hands copied Yugi's as he held the Millennium Ring. There were so many questions racing through his mind that he found it hard to focus on one at a time. First there was his Millennium item: Why he'd been given it, what it really was, and how it had possessed him. Bakura repressed a shudder as he remembered being turned into a Duel Monsters' card in a fight against his friends. But Yami, the spirit in Yugi's Puzzle, had banished the "evil Bakura" back to the Shadow Realm. That of course turned his thoughts towards Yugi and the Millennium Puzzle. Why did Yugi have it, and why did its spirit not possess him in an evil manner? The Ring's spirit had been damn-near terrified of the being it called Yami, but there had been no explanation other than "It's the Pharaoh" before the spirit had been banished. Then there was Pegasus of course, and the realization that he too owned a Millennium item. But what did all these items have in common, and was Pegasus possessed by the spirit of his Eye much like Bakura had been?

"I don't know, Yugi," he finally replied. "I just know that Pegasus has to be stopped before someone else gets hurt."

"You're right, Bakura," Yugi agreed with a nod. "Then we can save Mokuba, Seto, and my grandpa." The boys were about to turn back to the others, when a rustling in the bushes stopped them cold.

"What was that?" Bakura wondered, fear creeping into his voice as his eyes darted all over the small clearing. Yugi was about to call for Joey and Tristan, when he felt a… Stirring from the Puzzle. It was as if Yami knew what was happening outside, and was trying to tell Yugi something. The rustling stopped after a moment, and the feelings from the Puzzle faded.

"Let's rejoin the others," Yugi suggested, walking quickly back to his friends. Bakura followed close at his heels, looking back over his shoulder. His Ring had stopped reacting to whatever had been out there, but he wondered if he should say something.

_'Maybe later,'_ he promised himself.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was watching the small group, planning out his next move. Pegasus had told him to bring Yugi and his white-haired friend Bakura back to the castle in exchange for his brother's soul. A single, hot tear slipped down Seto's cheek as he thought of Mokuba, his soul trapped inside a card. "I'm coming, kiddo," he whispered, "Just hang in there."

"Let's get going," Joey called to his friends. They all began grabbing their packs, preparing to go-

"Hey genius, where **are** we going?" Tristan asked, folding his arms across his chest. Seto smiled as Joey's stupefied look settled on his face. The novice wore the look like most people wore clothes.

Well, it's now or never," the rich teen muttered. Brushing the leaves from his jacket, Seto Kaiba strode out of the bushes to intercept the group. Tristan and Joey heard branches cracking and stepped in front of the others, prepared to face the danger. But they weren't prepared to see Yugi's arch rival standing before them.

"Kaiba!" everyone shouted, amazed to see him alive and free.

"I thought Pegasus captured you?" Tea questioned, frowning slightly. There was something very odd going on, and she didn't like it. _'Why would Pegasus let him go after their duel? And if Seto is free, why isn't Mokuba with him? Wait, what if he came back just to challenge Yugi again?'_

"He did capture me, but we worked out a little deal."

"What sort of deal?" Mai wondered, hands on her hips. Even though she knew Kaiba was rich beyond anything she knew, her woman's intuition kept flashing warning lights. She wondered if Tea was feeling the same thing.

"Answer the lady, Kaiba," Joey ordered, taking a threatening step towards him before Tristan held him back,

"Patience Joseph, and all will be revealed," Seto mused, a smirk dancing across his lips. But if you must know, I've come for those two." He pointed at Yugi and Bakura, who paled.

"Why us?" Yugi demanded.

"Well, not really you, but those gold items you both wear."

"My Millennium Puzzle? Pegasus wants this?"

"He promised that when he had them, Mokuba would be free. And I will do whatever it takes to help my brother."

"Seto, you don't have to do this," Tea told him. "We'll help you get Mokuba back." Truth was, she was also feeling guilty that they'd let him be taken again right from under their noses while Yugi had dueled the Kaiba-clone.

"You can't." It was more a whispered realization than an argument, but the others didn't understand.

"With all of us together, we'll find him-" Tristan began.

"You can't help me!" Kaiba yelled, fists at his sides and tears threatening to slide down his cheeks. This conversation was not going as planned at all. "Pegasus is the only one who can release Mokuba."

"He stole his soul, didn't he?" Yugi asked softly. Kaiba was stunned for a moment, but nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Because Pegasus has my Grandpa's soul. He uses an item called the Millennium Eye. Winning duels isn't all it's good for." Kaiba vaguely remembered seeing the artifact glow before Mokuba had collapsed. So that had been Pegasus' little game.

"So are you with us, Kaiba?" Tristan wondered. "We'll help you get Mokuba back."

"I-" Bushes rustling refocused their attentions on the woods, and a moment later four of Pegasus' men emerged from the undergrowth. All of them had guns pointed at the teens.

"Mr. Pegasus has requested your presence at his castle," one said.

"And he don't take no for an answer," another added.

"Well he's gonna have to, 'cuz I ain't going," Joey retorted, glaring at the men.

"Oh, you seem to have misunderstood," the third goon explained, "Because we're only taking those three." He pointed at Yugi, Bakura, and Kaiba.

"Over my dead-"

"Joey no!" Mai and Tea yelled, grabbing the blonde's arms before he did something stupid and got them all killed.

"We'll be okay, Joey," Yugi assured his friend as two goons escorted them away.

"You're gonna be sorry you messed with us," Tristan threatened their two guards.

"I doubt it, kid," goon #4 replied. Meanwhile, in the trees above them, a pair of eyes watched the scene unfold, then followed the smaller group through the forest.

* * *

"You followed me," Kaiba accused their guards as they walked along the narrow path through the trees.

"So what?" #1 replied, keeping his eyes on the woods. Mr. Pegasus had warned them there might be something out on the island that might try to stop them. But what else besides them and a bunch of kids could be there?

"Keep moving!" #2 ordered from the back, pushing Bakura into Yugi. The smaller teen stumbled and then his Puzzle began glowing faintly. It was accompanied by the same stirring that Yugi had felt before in the clearing. Glancing quickly over his shoulder, he saw that Bakura's Ring was also glowing.

"Hey, what's with the gold glow?" #1 asked, halting the group. When neither boy spoke, #2 grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt, lifting him off the ground.

"Let go!" the white-haired teen yelled, struggling in vain.

"Think Pegasus would mind if we roughed them up a bit?" #2 asked his partner, an evil smile on his face.

"Just as long as they're still in one piece," #1 replied, reaching for Yugi. Only he never got a chance to touch the blonde. A dark shape leapt from the nearest tee, landing squarely on #2's back. With a shout of pain and surprise, the goon dropped Bakura.

"Run!" Kaiba yelled, side-kicking the guy near Yugi, who grabbed his knee and toppled to the ground. The three boys took off, following the path as best they could. "Don't stop."

"What was that thing?" Bakura demanded, keeping his eyes focused ahead.

"Not something we want to meet," Yugi told him. Just up ahead he saw a fork in the path, and Kaiba said:

"Split up so they'll lose us easier. You go left while I take the right path." They had reached the fork, and Bakura followed Yugi down the left branch. Footsteps suddenly sounded behind them, making them move even faster.

"Hurry!" Yugi urged. But no sooner did the words leave his mouth than the ground gave way beneath them.

"Yugi!" Bakura yelled, seeing the darkness stretch below them. The boys fell fast and far, and soon the sun was lost to them.

* * *

A minute or two later, a figure stepped onto the trail and stopped at the lip of the hole, peering down into the darkness. Hair blacker than the deepest night fell halfway down her back in a thick sheet. A gold circlet rested on her head, where it supported a small metal circle in the middle of her forehead. Her clothes were all back, including what appeared to be a leathery cape. But it was her eyes that set her apart, because one was blood-red, and the other was light purple. The ankh around her neck began glowing faintly, and she grasped it tightly.

"Hold on, Yami. I'm coming." The "leathery cape" on her back extended into a pair of wings as she leapt into the dark hole.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I know that someone else owns the ankh, but I'm altering that bit of info. Also, I don't know if the "Winged Sorceress" is an actual card, but it is in my world.

Chapter 3

"Bakura?" Yugi called into the darkness. His voice sounded weak, even to him. Whatever he had landed on, a point had pierced his shoulder, and he could feel blood trickling down his arm. Worse than that, he had no idea where he was, except underground. And if he had to face someone like the Paradox brothers again- Yugi shivered at the thought.

"Hello?" a voice suddenly called out. It was definitely female, but Yugi didn't recognize it. Perhaps other duelists were trapped down here?

"Over here!" he managed to call out, trying to see who it was. A lamp-like glow began moving towards him, illuminating small sections of the large cave they were in. "Who's there?"

"A friend, Yugi Mutou," the girl replied, now standing at the edge of his vision. She knelt down to examine his shoulder, frowning when she saw the damage.

"How did you know my name?"

"That's not important right now, but getting you out of here is. I just need a little help." She touched the glowing pendant at her neck, and Yugi saw it was a large ankh.

"Is that a Millennium item?" he asked, watching a smile form on her lips. She moved the point of the ankh into a circular space in the eye of the Millennium Puzzle. With a quick twist, he heard a click, and then a beam of light came from the Puzzle. The light formed into a human shape, and then Yami, the Spirit of the Puzzle, stood before them. Yugi saw that he was holding his shoulder, but a smile was on his face.

"Are you all right, Yugi?" he asked, kneeling beside him.

"I guess so." The he tuned back to the mysterious girl. "How did you do that?" Yami now focused his attention on the stranger, and gasped when he saw the Millennium Ankh around her neck.

"It couldn't be," he whispered. But the light from the Ankh slowly illuminated her face, and there could no mistaking the red and purple eyes. "Niahla, it is you."

"It's been a long time, Yami."

"I have missed you."

"As I've missed you, dear brother."

"Brother?" Yugi asked, more than a bit confused. A bolt of pain stabbed through his shoulder, and he saw Yami wince and grab the same spot.

"It's a very long story," the Spirit explained, patting Yugi's other shoulder. "For now, we need to get you and Bakura out of here."

"But I haven't seen him," Yugi noted, staring at them.

"Is Bakura the one with the Millennium Ring?" Niahla asked.

"Yes, that's right. The two of us fell down here, but I haven't seen him since," Yugi explained.

"Niahla, why don't you search for Bakura while I help Yugi," Yami proposed.

"Of course. Only, my name isn't Niahla anymore. Call me Amber, at least for this century." She smiled at him, eyes twinkling in the light from her Ankh.

"Amber, the fiery one. It suits you. Very well, Amber." When his sister left, Yami turned his full attention to Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle copy he wore around his own neck began glowing, lighting up the small area even more than the Ankh had. Twisted metal beams lay scattered on the ground, chunks of glass and strands of wire mixed in. Yugi's shoulder had been impaled by a thin piece of metal, and the wound was still oozing blood. It wouldn't be too much trouble to pull the metal out, but it was not going to feel pleasant. Yami knelt down and touched the jagged piece.

"Will this hurt? Yugi asked, trying not to move.

"Probably." The Spirit then mentally berated himself. He was used to being blunt, especially when dueling. Hiding behind words was the coward's way, and Pharaoh Amun-Yami had never been a coward. But Yugi wasn't an enemy, nor was he an annoying vizier. He was a friend and partner in this time, and he owed it to the boy to be a bit gentler. "Yugi, how about if I start explaining things, to take your mind off your shoulder? I'll tell you all about where I and my sister come from."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Very well. A little over five thousand years ago, the kingdom of Egypt began taking part in Shadow Games. Creatures from the Shadow Realm would challenge the mortals, and if you won, great wealth and power could be yours. But if you lost, your soul belonged to the Shadow Fiends. Well, the Pharaohs of Egypt also played these games, to achieve greater power over the mortal realm. One such Pharaoh was named Amun-Yami, and he was a champion player among the mortals."

"Amun-Yami? Was that you?"

"Yes, I was Pharaoh of Egypt at one time. Until my own quest for power ended up destroying the person closest to me."

"Your sister?"

"Yes. We were born as twins, quite rare in those times, and were taught how to play the Shadow Games by the high priests. I excelled in the games, easily beating my teachers within a matter of months. But Niahla- Amber, was a bit slower. She cared more for the monsters than winning the duels, always making sure none of her creatures were destroyed. But that of course, could not be avoided. As Pharaoh, I was given the exclusive right to call on the Dark Magician, the same card you favor so much, Yugi. He was my guardian throughout all my duels. His partner was the Winged Sorceress, assigned to the female closest to the Pharaoh. I had no desire to marry so young, and so my sister was guarded by the Sorceress. But, one day, she got involved in a duel against a strong Shadow Fiend. Her monsters were being decimated, and she was left defenseless. So she called on the Winged Sorceress to aid her, and her guardian stood ready to fight." Here Yami broke off, preparing Yugi so he could pull the metal free of his shoulder.

"What happened next?" Yugi wondered, more out of curiosity than to keep his mind off the pain.

"The Shadow Fiend attacked the Winged Sorceress with a Plague Dragon. Its attacks leave the opponent with only a minimal amount of life left, no matter how strong the monster it's attacking. The Winged Sorceress would not survive another attack, and my sister could not bear the thought of losing her trusted guardian. She also knew that this was her last monster, and the Shadow Fiend would win her soul if she lost. So, she did the one thing that would save both her soul and her friend." Without warning, Yami pulled the piece of metal through Yugi's shoulder, which brought a cry of pain to the smaller boy's lips. The two sat quietly for a few moments, Yugi holding tightly onto the Spirit as he rode out the waves of pain. Yami pulled him into his lap, smoothing out his hair in a way that made the skin on Yugi's neck prickle.

"What did she do?" Yugi finally whispered, feeling that the worst was over.

"She used a Fusion spell and combined herself with the Winged Sorceress. Along with the spell Renewing Water, she was able to heal herself and win the fight. Only, after the fight was over, the two didn't separate. The priests told me that it was because two different realms were at work, and the fusion looked to be permanent. I didn't want to accept it, and I blamed everyone for what had happened to my sister, including her. But it did no good, because she stayed the way she is, in the form you saw. And because I was too wrapped up in my selfishness, she pulled away from the mortal realm, staying longer and longer in the Shadow Realm. At least the monsters there made her feel welcome, unlike her own brother. Soon after that I ordered the Shadow Games stopped, and arranged for the Millennium items to be created. But in my hurry to seal away all that had altered my life, I missed a few points to the rituals. When the Millennium Ankh was created, it was meant to be for the woman who would be born again as a part of my sister's soul. Only, there wasn't enough left of my sister's soul to be reborn, and she was sealed inside the Ankh as half human, half monster, never to be anything else. Soon after, my soul was sealed into the Puzzle, to help the reborn part of my soul on its journey. And that is where you come in, Yugi."

"So I am a part of your soul?"

"We are part of each other, connected by mind and soul for the rest of this lifetime. What we are to do was not revealed to me before my sealing."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to figure it out together." Yugi smiled softly, gazing into the purple eyes that so eerily resembled his own. It was no wonder Yami looked almost exactly like him, if they really were part of the same soul. The smaller boy snuggled in closer, feeling safe and secure in the arms of the former Pharaoh.

* * *

Amber searched the darkness for any sign of the white-haired boy she'd seen with Yugi. The metal beams gleamed harshly in the light of her Ankh, casting menacing shadows on the stone walls. A shiver crawled up her spine as she reached out with her mind, using the Ankh's powers to locate the Millennium Ring. There it was, only a few feet into the metal graveyard! Stepping carefully, the dark-haired girl swung the Ankh left and right, hoping to see a golden gleam to show her the way. "Bakura!" she called, trying not to be too loud. _'The walls might be unstable and collapse if I call too loudly,'_ she told herself. She'd been in one too many ancient ruins not to be wary of collapse.

"Over here," a faint voice drifted up. Turning in the direction of the voice, Amber increased the brightness of the Ankh, lighting up a circle five feet around. Lying only a foot in front of her lay the object of her search, who blinked at the sudden brightness. He was lying on a pile of wires, and a few had scratched his face, the small cuts still bleeding. But the worst part was that a metal beam was lying across his midsection, preventing him from moving. Slight twinges ran through the rest of his body, and Amber knew he was in bad shape.

"Bakura, hang on. I'll get you out."

"Who are you?" he whispered, staring up at her with wide brown eyes. Fear and pain shown brightly in them.

"That's not important right now. I'm a friend, and that's all you need to know." Amber braced her shoulder against the beam, pushing at it with all her might. But even with the strength she'd received from the Winged Sorceress, the beam refused to budge. Then she spied the Ring, lying just above where the beam had fallen. But the Spirit inside hadn't been there last she'd checked, so would it be there now? It didn't matter, she needed help to free Bakura. Kneeling down quickly, Amber began to insert the point of the Ankh into the eye of the Ring. Bakura grabbed her hand with speed she didn't think he had, and she looked up at him.

"Please don't. Don't release him," he pleaded, voice a mere whisper now.

"The Spirit of the Ring? Why shouldn't I release him?"

"Because he's evil. You don't know what he's done; what he's made me do…"

"Does he have a name?" Amber asked, taking his hand in hers. It was icy-cold, and she knew he was in shock. She didn't have much time to get him out of there.

"When he's not calling himself Bakura? He does have a name. A very ancient one. Te'Osiri, I think." Amber paled at the mention of the name. It was a name she had not heard in over five thousand years. Te'Osiri, or Te'Os had been a thief caught stealing palace treasures. Both she and Yami had seen him imprisoned, but he had vowed revenge on the twins for what he saw as an injustice. Surely, that couldn't be the same man? But as she looked, Amber saw the similarities between Bakura and Te'Os. The thief had been a bit more smug, with dark circles beneath his eyes, the hair not as clean. But this boy in front of her could be none other than the reincarnated piece of Te'Os' soul, sealed away inside the Millennium Ring for centuries.

"I see. Well, I think I'll just leave him locked up a bit longer. But we still need to get you out of here," she said, thinking for a moment. _'Yami,'_ she called out with her mind, knowing any Spirit of the Items would be able to hear her. _'Yami, I need your help to free Bakura. I'm not strong enough.'_

_'We're coming, Amber,'_ came the reply. A few minutes later Yami and Yugi appeared, the latter holding his injured arm. Bakura's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the two duelists.

"But how-"

"Shh, later," Amber told him, pressing a gentle finger to his lips. "Yami, on the count of three we'll push. Yugi, can you pull Bakura to the side?"

"I can try."

"All right, on the count of three. One… Two… Three!" Using all the strength they had, the twins strained against the metal beam, hearing it creak as it moved inch by inch. Bakura cried out in pain, and Yugi moved in and pulled him free.

"Amber, let it go," Yami said as they jumped back and watched the beam crash to the ground.

"All right, now we just have to get out of this cave."

"Amber, I don't think that'll be too easy," Yugi spoke up. "We don't know if there's a way out of here, and I don't think Bakura can walk." He glanced down at his friend, who was lying motionless on the ground, chest heaving in an effort to breathe. Yugi wasn't a doctor, but he was betting that Bakura was hurt pretty badly.

"I'll get you guys out," Amber told them.

"But how?" Then, in the light from the Puzzles and Ankh, Amber stretched what Yugi had thought was a black cape. Her leathery wings extended five feet in each direction, and she had to move so they wouldn't hit into any of the metal and wires around them. She flapped them a few times, lifting a few feet off the ground.

"I'll fly you out. After all, that's how I got down here."

* * *

Seto Kaiba had long since stopped running. No one was following him, and he didn't hear any voices in the woods. _'What happened to Pegasus' guards?'_ he asked himself. Then he remembered the dark shape that had made his escape possible. But what animals could be living on the island? Surely Pegasus wouldn't put his own men in mortal danger. _'Well, best not to dwell on it. But I will need to find Yugi and Bakura. Without them, I'll never get into the castle. And for them to trust me, I'll need to get their friends.'_ Kaiba grimaced at the thought of helping the others, especially that idiot Joey. But Yugi wouldn't trust him again after the guard-thing, so he needed a new plan.

"At least let the girls go," Joey could be heard saying. It had taken Kaiba only ten minutes at a brisk walk to find the clearing again. The two goons had guns pointed at the others, no expression on their faces.

"Sit down and shut up," #3 ordered, pointing the gun directly at Joey. Tristan pulled Joey back and made him sit down.

"Not now, man," he cautioned his friend. "We can't help Yugi and Bakura if we're swiss cheese."

"Fine," Joey said, clearly annoyed. All he knew was that his best friend was in trouble, and there was nothing he could do to help. Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes grabbed their attention, and the guards swung around to point their guns at the woods.

"Who's there?" #4 demanded, looking left and right. A moment later, Seto Kaiba stepped from the bushes, a smug look on his face.

"Kaiba?" Joey shouted in surprise.

"Hey, where are those other two kids?" #3 demanded, weapon aimed directly at Kaiba. The teen didn't even blink as he shrugged.

"How should I know? After some animal attacked your friends, they ran off."

"Animal? What the hell are you talking about?" #4 asked.

"I didn't stay to see what it was. It dropped from the trees and attacked our guards." Kaiba inclined his head at one of the guards, staring directly at Tristan.

_'What's he up to?'_ the other boy wondered. Then he realized it. Kaiba was distracting the guards. "Joey," Tristan hissed.

"What?"

"You take the left, I've got the right."

"What are you- Oh…" Joey grinned broadly and chuckled. "Sure thing."

"One… Two…" Tristan began.

"Three!" Joey yelled, launching a punch at the one guard. The two goons turned around and caught both Joey and Tristan's fists square in the jaws. They crashed to the ground and lay still.

"Let's move!" Tristan said, grabbing Tea's hand and pulling her up. Joey took Mai, and the four of them followed Kaiba into the trees. After a few minutes of hard running, they stopped to catch their breath.

"All right Kaiba, start talking. Where's Yugi?" Joey demanded.

"And Bakura," Tea added.

"Is this the thanks I get for helping you losers ditch the goon squad?"

"Look, we appreciate the distraction, but we're worried about our friends," Tristan explained.

"That, and who know how many more gun-wielding buffoons Pegasus has sent after us," Mai pointed out.

"I'll show you the path your friends took, but you need to promise me something," Kaiba told them.

"I thought there'd be a price for helping us," Joey growled, glaring at the other duelist.

"I still need to get back into Pegasus' castle. And for that, I need Yugi and Bakura. You need to let me take them back."

"Over my dead-"

"Joey, stop," Mai told him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Look Kaiba, you don't need to bring those two to Pegasus. We can get into the castle another way."

"Oh?" Mai smirked and held up her dueling glove, where ten star chips shone in the light.

"For some reason, all of us got our star chips back. We'll get into the castle through the duelists' door, just like last time."

"Wow Mai, that was pretty clever," Tea said. Mai smiled and fluffed out her hair.

"I'm more than just a pretty face, sweetie."

"All right Kaiba, there's the deal. Help us find Yugi, and we'll help you get back into the castle," Joey said.

"Fair enough. Follow me." With Kaiba leading the way, the five trooped into the forest, keeping their eyes open for their friends or more goons.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amber deposited Yugi on the ground, pausing a moment to catch her breath. Though he wasn't heavy, she wasn't used to lifting more than herself from any great depth. No air currents were underground to help her fly, and it was mostly a straight ascend. Thank the gods her brother had decided to go back into the Millennium Puzzle. With her Ankh having unlocked it, he now had free access between the Puzzle and the real world. Yami materialized just as Amber dropped back down to retrieve Bakura. "I was starting to get claustrophobic down there," Yugi joked, sitting on a flat rock.

"I'm glad she has those wings, otherwise we would've had to do another underground trek," Yami replied, smiling at his light half.

"I don't think Bakura would've been able to do that."

"No, he probably would not. As it stands now, we'll need to get him help."

"We should try and find the others too."

"Yes Yugi, but where to start-"

"Yugi!" a voice called out.

"Bakura, Yugi, where are you?" Yami and Yugi smiled at one another.

"That sounded like Joey and Tea," Yugi said, standing up. Sure enough, the two duelists soon saw the group heading towards them, led by none other than Seto Kaiba. "Over here!" Yugi called, waving his good arm.

"Yug'!" Joey yelled, running over and hugging Yugi tightly. The smaller teen winced as his shoulder was squeezed, and Yami immediately moved in to separate the two. He placed a hand on Joey's shoulder, gently easing Yugi out of his grasp. The blonde opened his eyes and stared dumbstruck at the ex-pharaoh. Tea and Mai gasped when they saw the two boys, and Tristan's eyes widened. Seto was looking quickly from one blue- clad duelist to another, jaw hanging slightly slack. He hadn't really taken the time to go over why Yugi's personality always seemed to change when he dueled, but suddenly it all made sense. The two teens looked enough alike to pass as brothers, but it was clear from the look in his eyes that the taller one was the more confident one.

"Well, it appears I've solved one mystery," he said to them.

"Oh really, Kaiba?" Yami asked. "What mystery is that?"

"How Yugi beat me in our duel. It wasn't Yugi after all."

"Yes it was," Yugi replied. "But I didn't fully understand it myself, so you were really dueling both of us."

"Two against one doesn't seem very fair."

"Quit it, Kaiba. Yugi had no idea what the Puzzle was doing to him," Joey shot back. "Besides, you don't fight fair either."

"What would you know about dueling in the first place, Joey?"

"Why you-" Joey lunged at Kaiba, but Tristan and Mai grabbed him.

"Don't let him get to you, man," Tristan said.

"Yugi, um, who's this?" Tea asked, looking shyly at Yami. He smiled at her, which only made her cheeks turn pink.

"Everyone, this is Yami, the Spirit the of the Puzzle."

"Pleasure to meet you all properly."

"Likewise," Tea and Mai replied, looking him up and down.

"Yugi, where's Bakura?" Tristan asked, looking around. Suddenly, a rustling of wings alerted Yami to his sister's arrival. He turned to see her emerge from the hole with Bakura clutched tightly in her arms. Everyone but he and Yugi pulled back in fright, and Tea and Mai screamed.

"What is that thing?" Joey demanded.

"It looks like some sort of demon," Mai suggested.

"Or a Duel Monster," Kaiba added.

"Watch your mouths!" Yami shouted, stepping in front of Amber. "You stand in the presence of my sister!" Stunned silence followed his statement, and Yugi looked up at his darker half. Yami's face was contorted in anger and frustration. Had this scene happened long ago in Egypt? Had he needed to defend Amber from those who did not understand? Amber, for her part, looked sad. Surely she knew she would not be easily accepted because of her looks. Well, Yugi didn't think that was fair.

"Stop it, all of you!" he yelled, hands curling into fists. "Amber helped us when Bakura and I fell into that hole. She was able to release Yami from the Puzzle with her Millennium item. I'm glad to call her my friend."

"Yugi," Amber whispered. "No one has ever accepted me so easily."

"Well, that's our little Yugi. He'd make friends with a rabid dog."

"Joey," Tea admonished. "Just stand there and look intelligent."

"I get no respect around here."

"As interesting as this family reunion is, we do have other matters to attend to," Kaiba brought up. "We still need to get into Pegasus' castle."

"We also need to get Bakura to a doctor," Amber said. She gently laid him on the ground, running her fingers lightly over his forehead. His skin was still cold, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his face.

"What happened?" Tristan asked, kneeling beside her.

"A metal beam hit him after we fell," Yugi explained.

"Look, Pegasus probably has a medical staff at his castle. I say we cut the chitchat and get there. The sooner we do, the sooner we get off this weird island."

"Why Mai, are you saying you'd forgo three million dollars?"

"All I'm saying, Tea, is that I've had enough of these mind games."

"A game is the only thing Pegasus understands," Amber said, folding her wings.

"Yes, and he's playing a dangerous one," Yami added. "We must get to his castle quickly." Amber picked up Bakura again, not minding the added weight.

"Agreed," the others said in unison.

"Amber, let me carry Bakura," Tristan offered. "He can't be very light."

"Actually, I'm all right. But thank you anyway." She walked past him and started down the trail, cradling Bakura in her arms. Everyone, including Yami, stared at her.

"For a girl, she sure is strong," Joey noted.

"Maybe because she isn't completely human, you unobservant dolt," Kaiba said.

"What'd you call me?" Joey demanded, fists clenching. Yugi immediately got between them.

"Fighting and name-calling aren't going to solve anything. Let's just get to the castle." Both boys backed down, but glared at each other.

"We don't have time to stand around," Amber called back. Without another word, the others followed her through the woods.

* * *

Pegasus sat in one of his dining rooms, sipping a glass of red wine. The four guards he'd sent after Kaiba had returned empty-handed. Two of them had said that Yugi's friends had made a surprise attack against them, knocking them out long enough to escape. But the other two were bruised and bloody, telling him a tale of an animal that had attacked them while they were bringing Yugi and Bakura to the castle. Pegasus had laughed them off in public, but while alone he began brooding. "Mr. Pegasus?"

"What is it, Croquet?"

"Our cameras have found Yugi Mutou and his friends. Seto Kaiba is also with them. But sir, there are two people with them none of my security team can identify." Pegasus turned to face his head of security.

"Two strangers? Were there other stowaways you missed?"

"Sir, you might want to look at the monitor." There was fear in the man's voice, and Pegasus felt suddenly uneasy. Croquet had been with him for many years, the longest of all his servants and henchman. He had seen things that would boggle most minds, so what could've unnerved him? Pegasus pressed a button on the table, and a flat-screen monitor descended from the ceiling. The view showed Kaiba, Yugi, and his frie- Wait, what was this?

"Does Yugi-boy have an older brother we didn't know of?"

"No sir. All reports show Yugi Mutou lives alone with his grandfather. We've no idea who the other boy is." Pegasus looked again, watching as Yugi stayed close to the mystery teen. They both wore identical clothes, and even their hair was similar. Who- And then Pegasus saw it. Around this new guest's neck was the Millennium Puzzle. But Yugi was still wearing his, so was it a copy? Suddenly, his Millennium Eye began glowing softly, showing him scenes of Yugi dueling. In the visions, Yugi transformed into the taller boy. And two words echoed through Pegasus' mind: Game King.

"Croquet, I'd like you to meet the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. I've heard rumors that he was the pharaoh who originally sealed the Shadow Games."

"Rumors? Oh, from-"

"Yes, from that charming woman."

"Mr. Pegasus, there's still the other uninvited guest." Croquet got back to business and pressed another button on the table, making the picture zoom out. Walking slightly ahead of the main group was-

"HER!" Pegasus yelled, leaping from his chair. The wine glass smashed on the floor, spilling the contents in a dark puddle. There could be no mistaking it. Black hair, black clothes, the red and purple eyes, and the telltale sign: The Millennium Ankh.

"I didn't want the other guards to panic, so I came to you first." Croquet had seen the Hunter once before when she'd come after Pegasus. Only his quick thinking and even quicker trigger finger had allowed both he and his boss to escape.

"Tell them nothing, but have her brought to me once they arrive." Pegasus had regained his composure, and pressed a button to call a maid in to clean up the shattered glass. "My shadow powers have grown since we last met, and I shall duel her for the Millennium Ankh."

"Is that wise, sir? She's had over five thousand years to perfect her powers."

"Perhaps, but I doubt she knows how to duel in this century."

* * *

Back in the woods, the group had reached the duelists' door, but there was no one guarding it. "I don't like this," Joey said, eyes darting every which way. He was expecting either more goons to pop up, or a cage to slam down on them.

"It's way too quiet," Tristan added.

"Well we can't stand around all day waiting," Mai said, walking towards the door. A minute later she had placed all her star chips in the lock and turned it. They all walked in, and were confronted with two guards.

"Hey, you-" one began, before Amber was in front of him.

"My friend is hurt. Where is your medical wing?" Both guards blinked in surprise, and one pointed down the hall.

"Make a right, fourth door on the left."

"I'll be back," she said, carefully running down the hall. After she left, the guards turned back and regained their stony expressions.

"Mr. Pegasus would like to see Yugi, Kaiba, and Bakura."

"Bakura is heading towards your medical wing," Yami told them.

"The girl?"

"No, the one she was carrying." The goons shrugged, then pulled Yugi and Kaiba from the group.

"You two, come with me," #1 said.

"I'm coming with Yugi," Yami said. "I'm sure Pegasus will want to meet me as well." The guards looked at each other and shrugged.

"All right, you three follow me." "The rest of you will be shown to your guest rooms," #2 said. The two groups separated, and no one had any idea what was going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Okay, I'll be straight with everyone: I AM a Yami/Yugi yaoi supporter, and I am a Bakura fan-girl. I do not however, support Bakura and Yami Bakura yaoi, nor do I like the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. That said, you can probably guess a few points of this fic.

Chapter 5

Amber followed the guard's directions, kicking the door once she got there. A nurse in white opened it, gasping when she saw them. "Please, my friend is hurt." The nurse nodded and grabbed a gurney, shouting to a nearby doctor. Suddenly the room was alive with activity, and people were placing Bakura on the gurney and wheeling him away. Medical terms and questions flew from all corners, and Amber felt a slight tug on her heart as she watched the unconscious teen leave her sight. But he was in trained hands now, and this century's medicine was probably more than enough to help him. So why did she feel like something was still wrong?

"We'll take care of him," the nurse assured her. "Are you two duelists here?"

"Sort of. I came here to see Pegasus."

"Oh, are you one of his associates?" Amber cocked her head to one side as she regarded the redhead. She must've appeared older than seventeen if this nurse thought she worked with Pegasus. True her fusion with the Winged Sorceress had physically aged her a year or so, but she still appeared to be a semi-normal teenage girl when her wings were folded. Then again, Seto Kaiba owned his own company, and he wasn't much older than seventeen himself. Amber had taken it upon herself to research all she could about the different time periods she found herself in. So far, the twentieth century was the easiest to fit into, with all the different fashions and looks. Most people she met merely thought she was a "Goth" child, and left her alone. If only they knew that the innocent-looking girl was really a Hunter from millennia ago…

"We're old acquaintances," Amber finally answered, hoping the answer was enough to satisfy the woman's curiosity. "Could I wait here for my friend?"

"Of course. You can have a seat over here." The nurse led her to a small seating area, and Amber curled up on the couch. She was tired after the long day, and here it seemed safe to rest for a little while. Her brother would contact her if there was any trouble, and she wanted to keep an eye on Bakura. Te'Os was still out there, and if he meant to harm anyone, it was her duty to stop him.

* * *

Joey's pacing was starting to make Tristan dizzy. He'd already completed at least a dozen circuits from the door to the beds and back again. Even though the guard had shown them and the girls to a spacious "guest room", to Tristan it was only a frilly prison cell. "I don't like this," Joey said for the tenth time. 

"None of us do, Joey," Tea said. "But right now there's nothing we can do. Pegasus' men are all over the place."

"Not to mention that we're now separated," Mai added. "I don't exactly miss Kaiba, but we're going to need everyone to get out of here."

"Meanwhile, Yugi and his Puzzle Spirit are wit' Pegasus, and Bakura is wit' some winged freak!" He hadn't even meant to say that word, but it was out now, and Joey was just glad Yugi wasn't there. His small friend certainly wouldn't have approved of Joey's word choice.

"I feel sorry for Amber," Tea said, sitting on the bed.

"I don't," Mai argued. "She can more than take care of herself, and as an added bonus, she's eternally beautiful. If the Spirit of Yugi's Puzzle is five thousand years old, she can't be much younger."

"Tell me Mai, did you think she was beautiful when you first saw her?" Tristan asked with a smirk. "I seem to remember you calling her a demon."

"That was before I knew who she was." Mai was a bit embarrassed by Tristan's comment. She had screamed right along with Tea at first seeing the winged girl, and it hadn't been one of her prouder moments.

"What, so now you judge people on more than looks? I don't buy it, Mai," Joey said.

"I still hang around you, don't I?" Tristan snickered as Joey blushed.

"Look, we'll just have to trust our friends to take care of themselves," Tea said.

"I trust our friends," Tristan explained. "I just don't trust Pegasus."

* * *

Yugi was sitting at one end of a long table, fidgeting nervously. Yami stood at his side, one hand on Yugi's good shoulder. He and Kaiba were glaring silently at one another. "Why are you even here?" Kaiba asked, folding his arms over his chest. 

"I came to make sure Pegasus does not harm Yugi."

"That isn't what I meant. And don't give me that line about being trapped in that Puzzle. That's a lot of mystic nonsense."

"Kaiba, your unwillingness to see beyond science blinds you to the truth. In my day, magick existed everywhere, and I was Pharaoh over all."

"Well this isn't ancient Egypt anymore, and we have many kings. I happen to be one of them. Money holds the power now, not magick."

"If money holds true power, why did it not let you defeat Pegasus the first time? Aren't your fortunes almost equal? Yet he defeated you like you were a child."

"Are you telling me that you beat him the first time?"

"No, because I was not prepared for his magick. But I am this time."

"What makes you so confident?" Yami smirked and folded his arms as well.

"I was known as the Game King. I don't lose very often."

"Like I said, this isn't your world anymore. New rules for a new time."

"I defeated you, didn't I?" Kaiba clenched his fists for a moment, then shrugged.

"Beginner's luck, I suppose." Yugi heard the Spirit's sharp intake of breath, and placed a hand on his arm, looking at Kaiba too.

"Both of you, stop this. If Pegasus sees you fighting he'll use it to his advantage. We can't show any weaknesses."

"He's right," Yami agreed after a moment of silence. "Pegasus plays for power, and we can't let him have any over us."

"Are you proposing a truce?"

"For now at least." Kaiba stared at Yugi and his alter ego. Fighting with them would not free Mokuba, and Pegasus would more than likely cheat him in a duel again. Besides, he could always duel the "Game King" when they were safely back on the mainland.

"A truce, for now." He extended a hand, and Yami shook it while Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. That was relief was short-lived however, when the door to the conference room opened and Pegasus walked in. Croquet followed at his boss' heels.

"My, my, Kaiba, you certainly do have a way with people. You managed not only to bring Yugi and **all** his friends, but also two unexpected guests."

"I've fulfilled my end of the deal, Pegasus. Now where's Mokuba?"

"You'll get your precious brother back when I possess both the Millennium Ring and Millennium Puzzle."

"But you said-"

"I'm changing our deal. One prize for another."

"What about my grandpa?" Yugi demanded, standing up.

"Well Yugi-boy, you still owe me a duel."

"I'll duel you right here then."

"Oh no, my boy, I mean a duel in the Shadow Realm. Winner take all."

"He is in no condition to fight a Shadow Game," Yami said, stepping in front of the smaller boy. "But I will duel you." Pegasus did not appear startled by the Spirit, and a shiver went up Yugi's spine. If Pegasus somehow won and claimed the Millennium Puzzle, what would happen to Yami? He hadn't been with Yugi for long, but the young duelist was sure he would miss his dark counterpart.

"I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced," Pegasus said as he extended a hand. "Maxamillion Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters." Yami stared at the outstretched hand like it was a venomous snake.

"I sealed the Shadow Games for a reason, Pegasus. Why did you bring them back?" Yami attempted to read the man's thoughts, but a mental brick wall blocked all access. His Millennium Eye was definitely strong.

"That's for me to know, and you to guess about."

"Do you accept the challenge to duel me in a fair match?"

"Of course. It doesn't matter which one of you loses to me."

* * *

Amber awoke with a start when she felt a tap on her shoulder. The nurse from before was standing over her, smiling. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but your friend is awake." 

"Thank you. May I see him?"

"Of course. Follow me." The nurse led Amber to a quiet corner of the room, where Bakura was lying on a bed. There were bandages wrapped around his torso, a few healing cuts on his arms and face, and a blanket tucked up to his waist. He looked so vulnerable, but very nervous as well. "I'll leave you two alone." And then the nurse was gone, leaving them to stare at one another. The silence seemed to stretch on, and Amber fidgeted slightly. Finally she asked:

"How are you feeling?"

"It hurts to move, but I do feel much better."

"You're lucky to be in one piece. That fall you and Yugi took was pretty nasty."

"Is Yugi all right? I don't remember much about what happened before."

"He's fine, or at least he was when I left. I don't know if Pegasus has found him yet."

"That man is evil. Yugi will need our help."

"My brother is with him, so don't worry."

"Brother?"

"The Spirit of Yugi's Puzzle is my brother. I carry the Millennium Ankh, see?" She held up the gold item, and Bakura watched it pulsate with a soft glow. It made him feel warm and fuzzy, and he liked that.

"So now there are four Millennium items on the island. You'd best guard yours, because Pegasus wants Yugi's and my Millennium items. I daresay he won't stop until he gets all of them. By the way, where are we?"

"In the medical wing of the castle." Bakura paled slightly and swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to be on this island, and it was only because of his Ring that he was. Curse that Spirit and all the evil he brought with him! He curled his hands into fists, ashamed at himself for being so weak. It was then that he realized he was not wearing a shirt. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he tried to pull the blanket higher. He felt bad enough without having to worry about being half-nude. Te'Os had told him many times how unsightly his body was to others, especially the Spirit. To have a girl staring at him made it worse.

"Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome," Amber replied with a smile. Then she saw him moving the blanket and placed a hand over his. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm covering up. You don't need to see my scrawny body." He saw her frown slightly, running her hand lightly up his arm. The touch made him shiver and drop the blanket as the hairs on his arm stood straight up, but Amber didn't seem to notice.

"Who told you that your body was scrawny?"

"The Spirit. Said he couldn't stand the sight of it."

"Probably because he looked the same." Now Bakura stared at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Te'Os used to say that his body was both a blessing and a curse. That was how he came to be in the palace, after all."

"What do you mean? I thought he was a thief?"

"He was, and a clever one at that. But he never built up the muscles that other tomb-robbers seemed to possess. He'd find alternate ways in instead of smashing through the heavy stone doors. But he wanted more than just robbing tombs. He wanted to be someone powerful, someone people respected. At least, that's what he told me."

"Told you? You were friends?" Amber blushed fiercely, looking at the floor for a moment. She wasn't so sure she could tell this story after all, but she should try.

"You know what a concubine is, right?"

"A female slave kept as a lover, I believe. Kings and sultans used to keep as many as a hundred or more in their palaces." Bakura suddenly had a horrible thought. Had Amber been a concubine to Te'Os? Was that why she didn't mind seeing him half-naked?

"Concubines could also be male, though it was rare," Amber finally said, looking away. "And they weren't always slaves, but also companions or even bodyguards." Was she really going to tell him her little secret? A secret she had partially kept hidden from her own brother? Bakura's eyes widened when he realized the meaning of her words, and a blush crept halfway down his chest. Amber thought he looked cute.

"You mean-"

"I first saw him in the prisons when I went to see my uncle, the chief guard. Te'Os had been caught in my father's tomb, probably attempting to loot it. His punishment was death, but I begged my uncle not to kill him."

"Why?"

"Because he looked so vulnerable, and so alone. Whether he was using me to get free or whether he really did care, I'll probably never know. But he sounded so sincere about changing his ways, and back then I was very naïve, so I believed him. I paid his debt with my own gold, and Te'Os came home with me to the palace. Almost a year went by, and I'd like to think the two of us were happy. I knew I was. He was sensitive, eager to learn, and very gentle."

"He sounds like me, but he hates that I'm like that."

"Like I said, I doubt I'll ever know if he was pretending the whole time, but it doesn't matter anymore. When I became a monster, even he could not accept me. He ran from my chambers in disgust and fright. The next day he was caught stealing treasures from the palace, and my brother had him arrested."

"Amber, Te'Os is evil. You mustn't think your appearance caused him to revert to being a thief," Bakura explained.

"What else am I supposed to think? My own brother couldn't even stand to be near me. I was a constant reminder of the consequences of the Shadow Games."

"Amber, how long have you been alive?" The dark-haired girl looked at him for a moment, her brow wrinkling as she thought about it.

"A little over five thousand years. But it's not polite to ask a woman her age."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I'm teasing, Bakura. I might be old, but I don't look a day over twenty."

"I know. And I find it hard to believe that no one in that time has said you aren't a monster." Amber blushed, and Bakura couldn't help but smile.

"I stay with people who only know me as the Pharaoh's sister, so they treat me with the utmost respect. Only two of them see me as anything other than royalty."

"You know others like yourself?"

"If you mean half-human half-monster, then no. If you mean other Millennium item holders, then yes."

"There are **more** Millennium items?" Bakura was starting to sound worried again, but Amber still didn't detect Te'Os. She knew the Spirit would be attracted by all the power starting to gather, but he was taking his sweet time.

"There are seven in all, and two are safely back in Egypt. You shall meet the guardian of the Millennium Scales when I deal with Pegasus."

"I doubt I could travel to Egypt just for that."

"He'll be coming here, actually. The Scales are how people are judged. I'm only a Hunter after all."

"Hunter?" Amber waved her hand in an attempt to dismiss the question.

"Long story, I'll tell you another time. Right now, you should rest." Bakura nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off a few minutes later. Amber tucked the blanket around him, and then kissed his forehead lightly. "You truly are Te' Os' light side, Bakura." Standing up, she turned to find the nurse, when _something_ brushed past her, and she stopped cold. Magick, gods, and demons had been a common part of her life, and Amber knew the touch of a soul as easily as she knew her name. It came again, softly, almost beckoning her. The Millennium Ankh glowed softly, and the soul touched it, causing a wave of images to flood Amber's mind: A young blonde woman sitting for a portrait, an elaborate dinner party, and a ring being slipped onto a delicate finger. The soul pulled back after a moment, and Amber dropped to one knee to collect herself. Never had she felt such loneliness, such helplessness from the dead. This soul was in pain, and it wanted help. _'How?'_ Amber asked in her mind, the Ankh lighting up once more. The soul touched it and sent two words:

_'Follow me.'_ It then tugged softly, pulling the Millennium Ankh, and Amber followed in silence. They went across the room and through a door into what looked like a small, darkened chapel. Stained glass windows of various flowers broke up the white walls, and a small altar stood in the front of the room, effigies and icons scattered across it. But the soul pulled onward, leading her to a door almost hidden in the wall. Only the gold handle made it semi-visible in the darkness.

_'In here?'_ The answer was a tug towards the door, so Amber took a breath and pulled the handle. The door opened on well-oiled hinges, and she stepped inside. A soft electronic hum filled the room, and there was a large machine that took up most of the space. It looked like a giant plastic tube attached by wires to a computer. Still the soul tugged on her, urging her towards the six-foot tube. Frost covered the outside, blocking her view of the contents.

_'Look,'_ came the soft voice. Amber decided that it was definitely female, but what was it doing **here**? And then a horrible thought hit her: What if there was a body inside the tube? Could the soul have been ripped from it by Pegasus, only to wander the castle searching for release? She knew he imprisoned souls, but could this one have been a failed experiment? Even had she not known about Pegasus' Shadow Games, this would've been enough to sentence him to the Shadow Realm. Wiping away a section of frost, Amber peered inside. A young woman, probably on her mid-twenties, lay inside. Her blonde hair was arranged in thick curls, and she wore a lacy white dress that resembled… A wedding gown? Had she not been in the icy tube, one would've thought she was merely sleeping.

"By Ra, what has that madman done to you?"

"What are you doing in here?" The sudden voice whirled Amber around, and she fought to keep her wings from flaring. The redheaded nurse stood in the doorway, and clipboard in her hands. "You really shouldn't-"

"Who is she?" Amber interrupted. "What happened to this poor woman?" Did all the medical staff know about this machine? How could they let this continue? The nurse sighed and smiled sadly.

"Her name is Cecilia, and she's Mr. Pegasus' wife." Amber felt the soul beside her brighten, like it was smiling.

"His wife? I don't remember him marrying." Surely the newspapers would've covered such an event. It wasn't everyday the creator of Duel Monsters got married.

"Before Mr. Pegasus created his card game, he was simply another millionaire. Miss Cecilia had known him since childhood, and they were wed nearly five years ago."

"You seem to know a lot about them." The nurse smiled again and went to the machine, writing a few things on her clipboard.

"I was hired when Miss Cecilia took ill, soon after their wedding. But even the most brilliant doctors couldn't find a cure, and she began slipping away. Mr. Pegasus was distraught when she died, and no one could console him. He traveled the world, desperate to try and bring Cecilia back, but everyone said it was impossible. But then he went to Egypt, and when he came back, it looked like he'd found an answer."

"Oh?" Amber knew Shadi had encountered Pegasus in Egypt, and that was who had given the millionaire his Millennium item. But what could he have learned about bringing back his dead wife? And what did it have to do with the other Millennium items? If only she could remember the separate powers each Item contained, it might help her unravel this mystery. Suddenly the door swung open, and Pegasus entered the room. He stopped short when he saw Amber, and she saw fear fill his eyes.

"YOU!" he shouted, taking a step back. The nurse clutched the clipboard to her chest and stared at her boss. She'd never seen him so… Afraid? But what threat could this girl pose to him?

"Hello again, Pegasus. I do hope you don't intend to shoot and run this time."

"How did you get in here?"

"A soul led me here."

"A soul? But there aren't-"

"Your wife's soul showed me this room. I don't know why, but she feels lonely and helpless. What have you been doing to make her feel that way?"

"LIAR!" Pegasus yelled, launching himself at Amber. The nurse screamed and fled the room, and Croquet entered a moment after she left. He saw his boss standing in front of his wife's suspended animation tube, fists up like he expected an attack. And standing not three feet away was the Hunter, her wings slightly flared and the Millennium Ankh around her neck shining brightly. It took only a second for him to draw his gun and aim it at the monstrous girl, sighting for her head.

"Move and I'll shoot."

"What makes you think that bullet will do any more damage than the last one?" Amber asked him, her eyes never leaving Pegasus. "I'm immortal, after all."

"We'll see how immortal you are with lead in your brain."

"Shooting me will not stop your boss from being judged. He's committed a serious crime by restarting the Shadow Games. I'm here to hold him for judgment."

"You wouldn't understand why I'm doing this. Whatever ends I go to are justified. Nothing matters to me more."

"What, than bringing back your wife Cecilia? People have died because of you, Pegasus, and I'm here to stop that. Let her soul go, and you might find her again. But if you trap her here than she will remain for all eternity."

"I'll never let Cecilia go. Fate took her from me, and I intend to have her back."

"Do you have any honor in you, Pegasus? You've cheated your way to power, and you see nothing wrong. Tell me, if you get your wife back, how will you explain all this to her? She's seen everything you've done, and she's suffering for it."

"Cecilia will understand that I just wanted her back. She'll be happy."

"You're mad, and the time has come to end this madness."

"I agree, and I have an idea to solve this dilemma." Pegasus was slowly regaining his composure, and he flipped his hair over his shoulder, exposing the Millennium Eye. "You say I've never dueled honorably, and I'd like to amend that. I challenge you to a duel tomorrow. A Shadow Game, if you desire."

"I detest the Games, but I will play you. If I win, you must agree to come with me for judgment with no other struggles."

"Fine. And if I win, you will surrender your Millennium Ankh to me."

"My item? What do you want with it?"

"Let's just say that all seven will provide the means to resurrect my Cecilia. Do you accept my terms?"

"Yes, I accept."

"Excellent, after I take the Millennium Puzzle, I will then take your Ankh."

"The Puzzle? You're dueling Yugi?"

"No, the Game King inside the Puzzle." Amber began laughing, folding her wings back down until they rested around her like a cape.

"If you're challenging my brother, you won't be around to challenge me."

"We'll see about that. Croquet, show our new guest to her quarters."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Well, Chapter 5 certainly didn't go completely as planned. Sorry about the concubine thing everyone... I have no clue where that came from, but I kinda like it, so it stays (Flames from Yami Bakura fans will be used to roast s'mores, so :-P). Anyway, we finally get into a dueling chapter! What, did you actually think I could do an entire story with no duels? Hah, no way. I'll probably write the entire duel and post it when I get to that part, so updates might be Disclaimer: All cast of Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Fox Kids and whatever Japanese company made the show. I hold law over Amber though.

Chapter 6

Bakura was asleep by the time Te'Os reached his soul room. Curse Pharaoh for casting him so deeply into the Shadow Realm! But soon he would have his revenge, and the Millennium Puzzle would be his to control. "Now to make sure Bakura won't interfere." Not that he expected any resistance from his lighter side, but it was better safe than sorry. Striding over to the door of Bakura's soul room, he flung it open so hard that it cracked against the wall. The other boy, who had been sleeping, awoke with a startled jump.

"Te'Os!" he squeaked, fear lighting up in his eyes.

"Surprised to see me?" the thief asked with a smirk. "Did you think the Puzzle could permanently banish me?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." Te'Os was by the bed in the next second, and a stinging backhand landed on Bakura's cheek.

"Insolent whelp! Do not forget who is the stronger one."

"I know the truth about you now. You aren't as strong as you think." Now Te'Os was taken aback. Bakura had never said anything in his defense before, especially not something so brazen. What had happened in the last few days?

"Did you suddenly grow a spine, little whelp? Have you been talking to the Pharaoh? Has he told you stories of me?" Bakura slipped out of the bed and got as far away from Te'Os as the room allowed. He knew his mind was too weak to offer much resistance if the Spirit wanted to take over his body. But perhaps if he unnerved the thief, he could stall until Amber came back.

"The Pharaoh told me nothing. But his sister apparently knew you quite well." Bakura saw that his words had the opposite affect of what he wanted. Te'Os looked more angry than shocked, and his hands curled into tight fists. The Ring copy he wore began glowing, sending out waves of energy that made Bakura feel nauseous.

"So that little bitch came back too? I'll bet she still thinks I loved her."

"Did you?" Bakura knew the consequences for angering the Spirit, but he was tired of living like a slave. And at least the energy from the Ring had stopped.

"Did I what, love her? Of course not. She was merely a means to an end."

"She loved you. How could you hurt her like that?" Again Te'Os moved faster than Bakura could see, and a vicious gut punch sent him to his knees. The next punch caught him in the ribs, and he was just glad this wasn't his physical body. Te'Os stood over him, an evil smile on his face. "I can hurt her as easily as I hurt you now. I will take what I deserve this time, and if it kills people, that isn't my problem. Tomorrow I will challenge the Pharaoh and take his Millennium Puzzle. And if sweet little Niahla gets in my way, she will join her brother in the graveyard."

* * *

Tea blinked as the sunlight hit her eyes. The windows allowed ample light into the room, and Tea realized that she'd fallen asleep. Looking around, she saw that everyone else appeared to be asleep as well. Mai was next to her in the bed, and Joey and Tristan had the other. Kaiba had passed out on one of the couches. The guards had brought him, Yugi, and Yami in some time before dinner, which had been simply delicious. Pegasus seemed to really be treating them like honored guests, even though they all knew he'd probably rather lock them all in the dungeons. Well, they'd see what happened after the duel. After explaining about his anticipated duel with Pegasus, Yami had stayed silent the rest of the night. In fact, the only two things he'd looked at were the cards and Yugi. Pegasus had also made sure that Yugi's shoulder was looked at, and the small boy had his shoulder cleaned and bandaged. Glancing over at the other couch, Tea smiled when she saw the scene. Yami was sitting in the middle, both Yugi and Amber's heads in his lap. They looked like one big happy family. But wait, when had Amber been brought in, and where was Bakura? "Strange," she whispered to herself, looking out the window again.

"You're awake," came Yami's voice. It was softer than normal, like a velvety whisper. Tea shivered as her heartbeat picked up. She wasn't going to deny that the ex-Pharaoh was cute, but he seemed so very distant. Tea looked up to find him staring at her, his hands resting on Yugi and Amber's shoulders. She blushed and slid off the bed, sitting in front of the couch.

"I see they found your sister."

"Yes, they brought her in late last night. Bakura is still in the medical wing, but she said he was doing all right."

"That's at least one piece of good news. Now all you need to do is defeat Pegasus so we can go home." The Spirit nodded and smiled sadly, glancing down at the sleepers in his lap and running a hand through Amber's dark hair. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't seen my sister in over five millennia, and when I do, it's only for a day or two. I guess this is my punishment for shunning her so long ago."

"What do you mean? I'm sure she'd love to visit Domino City. And Yugi's grandpa will want to meet both of you."

"Tea, do you know what it's like to look different? To be changed so much that no one wants to be around you?"

"Are you talking about Amber's fusion with her guardian?" Yugi had told them the whole story, and Tea's heart had gone out to the ancient siblings. Surely having a "monster" for a sister must have been hard on the young Pharaoh, and having your own brother ignore you must've been as bad for Amber.

"I doubt the people of Domino would accept her any better than my subjects did, and they were used to magick and monsters. But she does have friends back in Egypt, and duties that befall the holder of the Millennium Ankh."

"What sort of duties?"

"She hunts those who misuse the Millennium items and holds them for judgment. If they are guilty, their soul is banished to the Shadow Realm."

"Is she here for Pegasus?"

"Yes. If he wins against me, she will duel him."

"But what'll happen to you and Yugi if you lose?" She saw his arm tighten around Yugi for a moment, like he was trying to protect the smaller boy from the world.

"I do not intend to lose." At that moment the guards opened the door, waking the others. Both sides stared at each other, until one guard spoke:

"The duel is about to begin. All of you will come with me." Silently, the teens followed, Yami and Amber bringing up the rear. She resisted the urge to hold her brother's hand, like they had often done back home when one of them had dueled. He had not done something like that since- Suddenly she felt fingers slide across her palm, and looked down to see Yami's hand around hers. She met his eyes, and the twins smiled as Amber folded her hand over her brother's, presenting a strong front to their enemy.

* * *

Back in the medical wing, Te'Os opened his eyes. Once again he'd subdued Bakura, taking control of his body. But when he sat up, a searing pain shot through his midsection, bringing a gasp to his lips. He curled on his side and clutched his stomach, riding out the waves of pain. It felt like a knife twisting inside him. What had that fool Bakura done to himself this time? He would never make it out of the room, let alone all over the castle. He reached for Bakura's shirt on the table, seeing his deck resting there as well. Carefully pulling on the shirt, Te'Os flipped through the cards. "I won't get far with walking, but maybe a card could help." The power of the Millennium items allowed their owners to summon forth the creatures of the Shadow Realm, who were depicted on the Duel Monsters' cards. Te'Os was betting that Pegasus had done this intentionally. The same rule held true for the magick and trap cards, and Te'Os now activated Dimensional Void. With the Ring homing in on the nearest Millennium item, he was sure to come out in a decent spot. A moment later, a black hole engulfed him, and he reappeared near the dueling hall, just within eyesight of the holographic projectors. He leaned against the wall for support and scanned the hallways, which were empty. "Perfect, now to wait for-" Footsteps reached his ears, and soon a group of guards emerged from one of the hallways, leading Yugi and his friends.

"Welcome duelists," said Pegasus as he stepped into view, looking pleased with himself. "I trust you all slept well?"

"Cut the pleasantries, Pegasus. Let's get this over with." Te'Os looked for the owner of the voice, and gasped when he saw Pharaoh Amun-Yami step forward. Niahla was by his side, still fused with her guardian. Te'Os felt Bakura stirring in his soul room, but he could do nothing.

"As you wish," Pegasus was saying. "We shall duel in the Shadow Realm." No! Te'Os knew he was too far away to get into the Shadow Realm with the others. He would have to move. But the first step he took sent a shock through his muscles, and he crumpled to the floor with a cry of pain. A moment later he heard concerned shouts, and strong arms lifted him up.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, trying to steady his friend.

"I was worried about you," Te'Os replied, changing his voice to match Bakura's. It was an easy task, and hopefully it would even fool the Pharaoh and Niahla.

"You should get back to the infirmary," Tea told him.

"No, I want to be with my friends." He suddenly felt fingers caress his cheek, and looked up to see Niahla staring at him with concern. He stared dumbstruck at her eyes, the red one seeming to pierce into his very soul.

"The Shadow Realm is not safe, Bakura. Please listen to your friends."

"I'll be all right, Niahla." She stiffened at the mention of her name, bending down until she was eye-to-eye with him. They stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity, and her eyes darkened. With one hand she guided the point of her Ankh into the eye of the Ring, and Te'Os paled.

"My name is Amber, Te'Os." With a twist and click, she unlocked the Ring, and a bright flash of light enveloped all of them. When it subsided, Bakura was lying on the floor, and Joey and Tristan realized they were holding the Spirit of the Ring.

"Very impressive," Pegasus said as he and his guards walked over. The group had almost forgotten about him when the Spirit had shown up. "But don't forget Yami, we still have a duel."

"I haven't forgotten, Pegasus."

"You're dueling the Pharaoh? You don't stand a chance," Te'Os said from his position on the floor. At least the pain had lessened, but Bakura was still feeling the effects of having his body moved. It made Te'Os' muscles spasm annoyingly, and if Bakura didn't stop trying to move, he would fix the little wimp so he never moved again.

"You speak from experience?" Pegasus asked the Spirit.

"He managed to defeat me once, yes. He stood up, and Joey and Tristan released their grip on him. "I propose we team up and defeat the royal siblings in one spectacular game." His gaze shifted to the girl now calling herself Amber, who was kneeling by Bakura. She still had feelings for the body, and probably would have some for the softhearted boy. Well let her have him, as long as her Millennium item was his.

"Leave my sister-" Yami began.

"I accept the challenge," Amber interrupted, helping Bakura sit up.

"Do you even have cards?" Joey wondered. She pulled a deck from the pocket of her pants, smiling slightly.

"Look them over if you want," she said, handing the deck to Croquet. "But they're all legitimate Duel Monster cards. And don't forget, I played the Shadow Games." Croquet finished flipping through her deck, nodding at Pegasus.

"My, but this is turning into an interesting day," the millionaire said.

"To the Shadow Realm then," Te'Os said as his Ring began glowing. As the guards all stepped back, the other Millennium items lit up as well, and soon the remaining group found itself swallowed by inky darkness.

"This place gives me the creeps," Tea said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'll say," Mai added. Pegasus and Te'Os walked about ten feet away, and the dueling arena became visible.

"All of you keep a safe distance," Yami warned.

"Be careful out there," Yugi said, smiling slightly. Without even thinking, Yami picked up his light side and embraced him tightly.

"I'll free your grandpa's soul, Yugi, don't worry."

"Amber, watch yourself," Bakura warned. "Te'Os is very powerful."

"I'll remember that," Taking her brother's hand again, Amber and Yami walked towards the arena with heads held high.

"Think they'll win?" Mai asked as she watched them go. She had a feeling that this was not going to be a short duel. She'd played against Yami- Or had it been Yugi? She still wasn't sure which one she'd played, but the Pharaoh was no slouch at the game. And Pegasus was the creator of Duel Monsters, and he'd managed to beat Kaiba like he was a child. And she had never seen Amber or this Bakura look-alike duel. Right now, it was anyone's game.

"Have faith, Mai," Joey replied. "That Spirit already beat the evil Bakura once."

"Yes," Bakura whispered, "But Pegasus is another matter."

"He cheated against me, I just know it," Kaiba added. "Yami will have to stay alert if he intends to win."

"I don't think they'll have any problems," Yugi said. Kaiba looked down at the small duelist, and a smirk curled his lips.

"Then tell me Yugi: Why are you shaking?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm sure by now everyone knows the rules?" Pegasus asked. "When one partner loses all their life points, that team loses."

"It's just like the Paradox brothers, but without the stupid rhyming riddles," Joey said from the sidelines.

"We'll let the Pharaoh go first," Te'Os sneered. Yami nodded and drew a card, checking over what he had.

"I'll lay one card face-down, and summon Gaia, the Fierce Knight." Instantly the monster on the card leapt off of it, landing with a thud of hooves on the field.

"My turn," Pegasus said as he drew. "Hmm, what a pity. I play Dark Rabbit in defense mode. I'll also lay two cards face down on the field." A dark-blue rabbit in overalls popped out of its card, curling itself up on the field and grinning at Yami. "Your move, my dear Hunter."

"Don't smile just yet, Pegasus. The duel has hardly begun." She drew a card and looked at her hand, scanning the field as well. Suddenly she felt a throbbing in the back of her mind, like someone was driving a chisel into it. Looking up, she caught a faint glow coming from Pegasus' Millennium Eye, and knew in a moment what he was doing. The Millennium Ankh flared to life in response to the mental attack, and everyone averted their eyes for a moment. "Do you find my thoughts hard to probe?" she asked. The millionaire appeared startled, but quickly regained his composure.

"I wasn't aware you could sense it."

"Are you that ashamed of your dueling abilities that you'd cheat even now?" Yami demanded, crossing his arms.

"You promised me an honorable duel, Pegasus. Now reign in that Eye of yours before I cut it out of you myself." All three men stared at her, mouths slightly agape. Te'Os and Yami couldn't believe that **Niahla **had said those words.

_'She isn't the sweet, naïve girl I'd hoped for,' _Te'Os thought. The Millennium Eye stopped glowing, and Amber continued the game. She had not endured countless centuries of loneliness just to watch her brother and herself be beaten by a cheater. The mystic powers of the Eye let its bearer see beyond mere mortal abilities. That Pegasus squandered its power by cheating at duels was a crime in itself.

"I summon the Whiptail Crow, and place one card facedown." The orange bird-fiend landed on the field, wings flared in an attack position.

"Are you declaring an attack?"

"Not at the moment, so it's your move, Te'Os."

"Why thank you, **lover**." He put enough emphasis on the word that time seemed to stop. Amber paled as she turned to see her brother with a look of horror on his face. Even Pegasus was a bit surprised at the statement, placing his cards down and looking from her to the thief."

"Well, that was unexpected," Mai noted, staring at the silent duelists.

"Hey Bakura, you know anything about this?" Tristan asked.

"It's… Ancient history," the white-haired boy replied.

"You slept with the same thief that was caught in our father's tomb?" Yami demanded. "How could you?"

"It was a long time ago, brother. I was a different person."

"Yes, you weren't a monstrous freak!" Te'Os shouted. "Yet you walked in like I was supposed to comfort you, and understand what happened." He had panicked when Amber had first returned to her quarters after the change. She had been pretty as a human, but the change had mutated her into something hideous. He'd bolted from her chambers, and she'd cried out his name and sobbed.

"I loved you, Te'Os. I never asked for this!" Her wings flared as tears of anger and frustration burned in her eyes. "I hated the Shadow Games, hated what they did to people. My father died because he lost a Shadow Game, and I was cursed for being compassionate in one. Neither my brother or lover could stand to look at me, and I was more or less forced to live in the Shadow Realm. At least there the other monsters accepted me." The Whiptail Crow turned and made a sound low in its throat, and Amber smiled at her monster. It was why, even now, she found it hard to lose one in a game. Long ago, she'd regarded them as pets, even going as far as to just call them to an empty field to make sure they were all right. Now there more like her friends, and she would fight for them as fiercely as she fought for her brother. "Your move, graverobber."

"Very well." Te'Os drew and looked at his hand, smiling. "I lay one monster in defense mode." A square on the field began pulsating, but no monster materialized. Immediately, the twins became suspicious. Yami had played against Te'Os' deck before, and he had monster that relied on others to attack them.

"Amber, don't attack him just yet," he cautioned.

"Wasn't planning to, but thanks." Yami drew again, and called another creature:

"I summon the Curse of Dragon! Attack the Dark Rabbit." The yellow Dragon opened its mouth, and a stream of dark energy vaporized Pegasus' creature. "Your turn."

"Well, since apparently your creatures overpower mine, it's time to send out a new creature. Dark-Eyes Illusionist, appear!" An odd-looking creature rose up from the field, its head bouncing and rotating. "Meet one of my newest creatures, created specifically for this duel."

"Cheater!" Joey screamed before Kaiba elbowed him. "What was that for?"

"They won't be able to concentrate with you yelling. Besides, you can't do anything to really help them."

"I'm afraid he's right, Joey. We're only the cheerleading squad," Mai agreed.

"Still, I don't like the look of that creature," Tristan said, warily eyeing the field.

"Pegasus, is this a joke?" Te'Os demanded. If his screen was reading true, then the monster his "ally" had just placed on the field was totally useless.

"Certainly not, dear boy. Dark-Eyes has a very powerful ability that makes up for its non-existent attack and defense points."

"Did I just hear that right?" Kaiba asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"**Zero **attack and defense points? What kind of wimpy monster is that?" Joey added. Yugi however, was not about to write off one of Pegasus' special creations.

"Yami, Amber, keep your guards up!" he shouted.

"Oh yes, I definitely will. Whiptail Crow, switch to defense mode. And Island Turtle, come forth in defense as well." A huge turtle, covered with trees and brush, crawled onto the field, quickly pulling all limbs into its shell. The Whiptail Crow crossed its arms, folded its wings, and dropped to one knee.

"Still not attacking? You haven't changed at all, Amber," Te'Os said as he drew his card. "Well, looks like something will finally get done around here. I summon the Reaper of Cards!" But before the monster could appear, Amber flipped over her facedown trap card.

"Trap Hole says otherwise." With a banshee-like shriek, the Reaper was pulled into the graveyard through a large hole that manifested on the field. But the thief was still grinning as he flipped over his first monster.

"My Man-Eater Bug will make sure my Reaper has company. I activate its effect to send your Turtle to the graveyard!" A dark light pulled the shelled monster beneath the field as both Amber and the Whiptail Crow watched in horror. The Bug waved it claws at the Crow and made clicking sounds. "That ends my turn."

"I'll use my turn to attack your monster, Pegasus. Go, Curse of Dragon!" The Dragon swooped down with a shriek, ready to annihilate the Dark-Eyes Illusionist. But just before its attack reached, the creature stopped dead in its tracks. "What's going on?"

"You attacked my Dark-Eyes, and in the process activated its special ability. Any monster that attacks my creature is paralyzed while Dark-Eyes is on the field. Your Curse of Dragon just became useless."

"Cheater!" Joey screamed again.

"Calm down, Joey," Yugi said. "They're not beaten yet.

"Still, this new monster will be tough to defeat," Kaiba noted with a frown.

"Are you done, Pegasus?" the Game King asked. The other man looked up as a smirk twisted his mouth.

"Done? My dear Pharaoh, I'm just getting started. First, I'll play the magic card Dark Illusion Ritual, which requires a sacrifice. For that I'll use my Dark-Eyes Illusionist. Now, you must think me mad to sacrifice such a useful creature, but it's all for the best." A yellow container appeared on the field, flanked by torches. The Dark-Eyes jumped into the container, and black fire shot out. The container then began contorting, changing its shape until a strange white and green monster floated just above the field's ground.

"What is **that **thing?" Tea wanted to know.

"Meet Relinquished, the absolute newest addition to the Duel Monsters' family. Isn't he simply wonderful?" Pegasus questioned everyone.

"Yes, like a sand flea," Amber whispered, though Yami heard the comment and smiled in spite of the situation.

"Pegasus, we aren't going to win this duel if you keep throwing out monsters with no attack and defense," Te'Os warned, staring alternately at his screen and the creature.

"Patience, dear partner, and all will be revealed. In the meantime, it's Amber's turn." She drew, and then looked at her cards, casting an unapproving glance at the field.

_'Black Pendant, Mystical Space Typhoon, Aqua Madoor, Kisetai, and Shift. Not my best hand, but I'll make it work.' _She was not a strategist by any means, but she could build defenses until her most powerful card showed itself. "I lay two cards down, and place a monster in defense mode." A square on the field began glowing, indicating that was something was hiding beneath it.

"Another defender? You won't get far with moves like that." Te'Os sneered.

"We'll see. Call your monster."

"Fine. I place one monster facedown, and lay one magic card on the field. Your move, Pharaoh."

"I'll draw, and then attack your Relinquished, Pegasus. With the Dark-Eyes Illusionist no longer on the field, my Curse of Dragon is free to move. Destroy his monster, my Dragon!" But just as the yellow Dragon swooped in for the kill, Relinquished perked up. A circular panel below its head opened, sucking in air with powerful force. Yami's Dragon attempted to fight the vacuum, but its efforts were in vain. The closer it got to Relinquished, the smaller it became until it was sucked all the way into Pegasus' monster.

"Dear me, did I forget to tell you that Relinquished had an effect too?"

"What kind of screwy duel is this?" Joey demanded.

"One where Pegasus seemed to make up rules as he goes along," Kaiba clarified. He placed a hand on his deck reflexively, and it felt warm to the touch. In fact, he could swear he felt it pulsing beneath his hand, as if it had a… Heartbeat? In this strange world, could his cards actually **sense **what was happening? Amber had mentioned something about Duel Monsters being living creatures, so did that mean his three Blue Eyes were around somewhere? "Joey, try to summon a monster." Six pairs of puzzled eyes turned to stare at him, and Kaiba sighed heavily.

"But Joey isn't dueling," Tea pointed out.

"I don't think that matters."

"What are you getting at, Kaiba?" Mai asked point-blank.

"You're thinking of using your monsters in the duel?" Yugi wondered. "But you can't. That isn't right."

"Neither is this duel. But if my theory is correct, help is just a summons away."

"It isn't that easy," Bakura said softly. He was sitting beside Yugi, and it felt odd when everyone looked down at him.

"If you know something, Bakura, then tell us," Mai urged. "This mindless standing around is bothering me."

"To summon monsters in the Shadow Realm takes incredible amounts of mental concentration and magic power. Normal humans can't handle it." Bakura shivered as he remembered the one time he had tried to have a duel with Te'Os. He had collapsed after only a few minutes, the strain of summoning his monsters too much for his mind. And the Spirit of the Ring had laughed at him, calling him weak and a puppet.

"Wait, so then why isn't Pegasus under stress?" Tristan pointed out.

"He must know how to control his Millennium Item properly," Yugi realized. "Which means that this is one duel where we're all out-classed."

"The Millennium Items hold power, but only if you know how to access it properly. The Spirits of the Items are better suited for Shadow Games. I don't think we'll be much help," Bakura added. Kaiba clenched his fists, feeling anger race through his system. Pegasus would win this duel, and there nothing he could do to stop it.

"You can't cheat your way to the top this time, Pegasus," Yami said. "Gaia, attack Relinquished!" The Knight readied his lance as his horse charged forward. But the millionaire was still smiling.

"Relinquished, defend yourself." At his master's command, the twisted creature lowered a bony plate over its body. But when Gaia struck, the image of the Curse of Dragon flickered for a moment, its death-scream forcing Amber to turn away.

"My Dragon! But how?" Yami demanded, slamming a hand on the panel in front of him. He'd been played for a fool, and had walked right into the enemy's trap.

"Relinquished's ability allows him to take on the attack and defense of whatever creature he sucks up. Oh, and as an added bonus, the damage it takes is taken out of the opponent's life points instead of my own!"

"What?" the former ruler asked in disbelief, even as he watched his life points drop to 1700.

"Starting to get nervous?"

"This duel isn't over yet, Pegasus. It's your turn."

"All right, young Pharaoh. Relinquished, take his Gaia." Immediately the monster opened its vacuum, pulling both horse and rider in. "Now, destroy the Hunter's Crow!"

"NO!" Amber yelled even as Relinquished shot a bright beam of light at her monster, vaporizing it. The Whiptail Crow gave a desperate cry as it was destroyed, and Tea turned away from the fight.

"How horrible. She thinks of her monsters as friends, so losing even one must be so hard on her."

"But if Amber loses focus, she'll lose the duel," Yugi reminded them.

"I think that might be Pegasus' plan. He seems to delight in breaking people, and she's the easiest target."

"Don't be so sure, Kaiba," Mai argued. "Women are a lot more complex than you think. She could just be biding her time."

"Hold on, Amber," Bakura whispered. "You must be strong."

"You'll pay for that, Pegasus," the winged girl promised.

"Better make it soon, dear girl. I've just rendered your brother defenseless. And I've also taken one of his more powerful monsters. I doubt anything you have can stand up to Relinquished now."

_'He's right. Even if I manage to destroy that thing with a monster, Yami will lose the life points. By all the magic of Egypt, give me an answer!' _She placed a hand on her deck, taking a deep breath to calm herself. The cards pulsed warmly beneath her hand, and a slight tingle ran down her spine.

"C'mon heart of the cards," Yugi prayed. Amber drew a card and stared at it for a moment, then smiled.

"I play the magic card Pot of Greed, and draw two more cards."

"Nice one!" Joey cheered. Pegasus considered trying his Millennium Eye again, but knew it was useless. From the bright smile on the Hunter's face, it was clear she'd pulled something good.

"I told you before that you'd pay, Pegasus. Now meet the monster who will guarantee that." I summon Maha Vailo!" A human-type monster rose from the field, blue robe swirling around it. Long blonde hair was pushed back from his face to show two massive red earrings. Assuming a cross-legged position, and adjusting his blue, pointed cap, the Maha Vailo floated slightly above the field. "I'm also equipping him with a Black Pendant." A dark jewel on a gold chain appeared around the creature's neck, but his eyes remained closed, like he was in a meditative trance.

"Is that the best you've got?" Te'Os wondered. "That pathetic monster will never get through Relinquished."

"Did I ever say I was aiming for Pegasus' monster?" The thief seemed confused by her question, but then took another look at his side of the field. The Man-Eater Bug, one of his pride and joys, was still sitting on the field, in **attack **position. He'd forgotten to switch it to defense mode after getting rid of the Island Turtle. The Bug turned towards its master, making a clicking sound that sounded like a call for help.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me. I'll also use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card. Maha Vailo, attack his Bug!" The blue-robed monster never moved, but two fireballs shot from the red spheres on his earrings, enveloping Te'Os' creature and destroying it. Now his life points hovered at a mere 100.

"How is that possible? With the Black Pendant, your Maha should only have an attack of 2050, which should leave me with 600 life points."

"Actually, Maha Vailo has an effect that allows him to take an extra 500 attack points for every equipped card on him. So he's actually 2550." Amber leaned back and smirked at her opponent, who was staring dumbstruck at her monster.

"You realize that all this is pointless?" Pegasus spoke up. "Your brother is still undefended, and the next attack will probably kill him."

"Not if your Relinquished isn't on the field."

"And how to you plan to get rid of him?" Amber held up a card and placed it on the board, still smirking.

"With Fissure, which kills the monster with the lowest attack power. But since your monster is the **only **face-up one on your side, your Relinquished is destroyed."

"Nice play, Amber!" Yami commended as they watched the green and white creature fall into a crack that ripped across the other side of the field.

"My beautiful monster!" the man whined, in slight shock over this turn of events.

"I lay one card facedown, and then call for your final turn, Pegasus."

"Leaving your brother high and dry? What a pity."

"I'd worry more about yourself," the Game King warned, looking through his cards. Pegasus smiled, drew a card, and then looked at the field. Both of his opponents had one magic or trap card down, but only the Hunter had monsters on the field.

"I play the magic card Monster Reborn, to bring Relinquished back."

"Damn, that thing just won't die!" Tristan yelled as the creature once again graced the field. "And Yami has no monsters."

"Worse than that, Relinquished needs to absorb a monster before it attacks. The Maha Vailo is the only thing it can take," Kaiba explained.

"You mean, they could lose?" Joey asked softly.

"Unless those facedown cards are some killer traps, I'd say it's a possibility," Mai replied. She didn't want to admit it, but her friends were in serious trouble.

"I can't let this continue," Bakura said softly, looking at the others. They were busy watching the duel, so he began to slowly crawl towards Te'Os. Every movement felt like a knife sticking him, but the thought of Amber and Yami losing was much worse. _'Even if I can only distract him, it might be enough to let my friends win.' _Te'Os felt a twinge run along his midsection, and he steadied himself on the dueling platform.

"Now what's wrong with that idiot?" But when he looked towards the children, he didn't see Bakura! _'You fool, stay still!'_

_'No, I won't let you hurt them!'_

_'I'm not the one you should be worried about, Bakura. Pegasus could end the duel here.' _The pain stopped, and the thief could sense that the boy was thinking of another way to help. _'Give it up, weakling. Once Pegasus defeats the Pharaoh, it's all over. We'll have his soul, the two Millennium Items, and you'll be back to being my slave. And maybe I'll take Amber as well. She can be my little pet monster.'_

"She's not a monster!" Bakura yelled aloud, drawing everyone's attention to him. Amber and Maha Vailo looked over in concern, and he could hear the others running over. "You can't let them win! I can't stand being Te'Os' slave anymore." He curled into a little ball, and the graverobber doubled over in pain as spasms racked his body.

"Finish the duel, Pegasus," he said through gritted teeth.

"Relinquished, take the Maha!"

"Bad move," Amber said, flipping over her facedown card. "I use the trap card Shift so that Relinquished takes my facedown monster instead. You aren't the only one who can predict moves."

"Impossible!" But the trap shifted the vacuum onto the facedown monster, sucking it up. The ghostly figure of a worm-like creature was soon sucked into the twisted monster.

"What was that thing?" Mai asked.

"Kisetai, my little parasite. Normally he would suck out half the life points of the creature that attacked him. Today he was a diversion," the Hunter explained.

"Now either summon a monster or end your turn. You're wasting time, Pegasus," Yami admonished.

"Even if you aim for Relinquished, your sister will still take the damage. You're at a stumbling block, my young Pharaoh."

"It's like he's holding Amber hostage," Tea whispered as she tried to uncurl Bakura without hurting him further.

"He only thinks he is," Kaiba argued. "Yami's sister has been playing him this whole time. Brilliant."

"How so?" Yugi asked, staring up at his other half as he waited to go.

"Every monster has limitations, and Relinquished is no different. It gains power from the monster it absorbs. But I wonder: How powerful can a ghost be?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Pegasus is in for a surprise," Mai told Joey. Meanwhile, Yami was debating what to do. He held the Dark Magician in his hand, but was hesitant to summon him. Funny, he hadn't wasted a moment in any of previous duels. But now his sister's life hung on the line, as well as the lives of his friends. He didn't trust the thief not to have a trick to stop his attack, which meant that Pegasus was the only likely target.

"You only have one option, and that's to attack me. But if you do, your poor sister will fall with me," the millionaire taunted. Yami glared at him, and then drew a card. He stared at it for a moment before smiling at Yugi.

"Heart of the cards," he whispered, setting it down. "I'll use my own Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your equipped card, Pegasus."

"But I don't have-" And then his face turned as white as his hair. Yes, Relinquished sucked up the powers of monsters, but they became like equipments to him, and were subject to all the rules of magic and trap cards. And the only "magic" card he had was the facedown Kisetai he'd taken from the Hunter. Relinquished writhed as the parasite floated back to Amber, leaving the green and white creature defenseless.

"I summon forth the Dark Magician to end this." The purple-robed monster materialized on the field, glancing around for a moment. The Maha Vailo turned and bowed, and the Dark Magician nodded in kind. "Destroy Relinquished!" Yami commanded as his chief monster raised his hand, glaring at Pegasus and Te'Os. A moment later Relinquished shattered, and its master dropped to his knees in defeat.

"I… I lost?"

"We won!" Joey shouted, pumping the air with a fist.

"You incompetent fool! Your ego cost us the duel." Te'Os stood and advanced on his "partner", but Joey and Tristan stepped between them.

"It's over," Tristan said, reaching for the thief.

"It's never over, mortal." He jumped back and held up a card. "Back off, or I use this on Bakura." Both boys paled when they saw the Man-Eater Bug on the card.

"You wouldn't dare. He's your host," Kaiba reminded him.

"**Was **my host. When the Millennium Ankh released me, it severed my reliance on the body. Now it's more of an annoyance." Yugi moved between his still-injured friend and the thief, holding out his arms as if to ward off an attack.

"Leave him alone! He's never done anything to you."

"Yugi!" Yami was now moving towards him, the Dark Magician following close behind his master.

"Touch either of them, and I will kill you here and now," a soft voice whispered in Te'Os' ear. The point of a blade pressed against his throat, and his Ring began reacting to the Ankh that was pressed to his back.

"Are you sure of that, lover?" The blade pressed harder, drawing blood.

"Positive."

"Then you leave me no choice. Dimension Hole!" A portal appeared beneath Te'Os' feet as he grabbed the card, and he slipped away from Amber into the void.

"May Anubis hound your steps, graverobber!" she yelled into the darkness, replacing the dagger in her boot. Kaiba strode up to Pegasus, grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him up.

"Release Mokuba!"

"And my grandpa," Yugi added.

"But-"

"We had a deal, Pegasus," Yami reminded him. "Now free the souls you've taken." The white-haired man hung his head, the Millennium Eye glowing softly. A moment later the Shadow Realm brightened into reality again.

"Sunlight!" Tea cheered, hugging Joey and Tristan.

"My captives have been freed. Now what?"

"Now you will be judged," a new voice said from the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Everyone turned to see a strange man step from a shadowed hallway. His sand-colored robe brushed the floors, and a white head wrap left only his deeply-tanned face visible. Yugi noticed that he held an old-fashioned golden scale in his hands, and emblazoned on it was the same eye as his Puzzle. "Another Millennium Item?"

"Yes Yugi Mutou, there are the Millennium Scales." The stranger then turned and bowed slightly to Amber. "Forgive me for arriving late, my Lady."

"Actually, you're right on time. Shadi, these are Yugi's friends. Everyone, I would like to introduce Shadi, emissary of the Tombkeeper Clan."

"Whose tomb are they keeping?" Joey questioned.

"They have tended the Pharaoh Amun-Yami's tomb for the past 5,000 years."

"Isn't that you?" Kaiba asked, turning to Yami, who had moved behind the taller man. The blonde looked up and gave a wry smile.

"I suppose it would be," the Game King replied with a sigh. All he wanted to do now was get Yugi home and relax a little.

"Pharaoh Yami? By Ra, it is you!" Shadi exclaimed, immediately dropping to one knee and lowering his gaze to the floor.

"There is no need for that, so please get up. You mentioned something about Pegasus being judged?"

"Yes, my Pharaoh, he is to be judged by the Law. The Millennium Items were not meant to be used in such dishonorable ways. And then there is the offense of restarting the Shadow Games. As the keeper of the Millennium Scales, it is my duty to judge his guilt and determine punishment."

"What sort of punishment?" Tristan wondered.

"Traditionally, those found attempting to break the Pharaoh's Laws were sealed into the Scales."

"That would kill him."

"Not really, Tea. His soul would simply be imprisoned in the Shadow Realm," Yami explained, going over the possibility of ridding them permanently of the man.

"No!" Yugi screamed. "No more suffering!" He sank to his knees and began to cry. "Haven't we all been through enough?" Yami was about to move to comfort his light side, when suddenly the Ankh lit up like a beacon. Amber dropped to her knees and screamed, wings flaring out as she fought the spirit who wished to control her. The Millennium Items were connections to the world of spirits, and that meant that ill-intentioned beings could attempt to control the wielders. But as she continued to struggle against the will of the spirit, Amber felt a familiar presence within it, like she had encountered it before. And then the connection was made, and she understood its intentions. Meanwhile, Bakura crawled over to her and touched the Ankh, wrapping his hand around it as if to pull if off.

"Leave it!" Amber gasped, placing her hand over his.

"Something's hurting you."

"No, it's all right. She just wants to speak her mind."

"She?"

"You'll see." Though he didn't understand, Bakura let go and moved against the wall. Amber's wings folded around her and she seemed to relax for a moment. Then she stood up and began speaking, but in a voice that wasn't hers. It was softer, higher-pitched, and slightly musical.

"Do not be afraid, children," the voice began. "I did not mean my arrival to cause so much trouble." She looked up at everyone, and instead of red and purple, both eyes were now sky-blue.

"The creepy factor just jumped off the scale," Joey whispered.

"My name is Cecilia Pegasus, and I have come to plead for my husband's life."

"Husband?" Tea and Mai asked in shock.

"Do not mock me, Hunter," Pegasus whispered. He was on his knees, head down as he contemplated the irony of the situation. As he'd trapped people, so now would he be trapped in the Shadow Realm. He felt the Hunter step in front of him, and she ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair.

"Maximillion, please look at me," she said in his wife's voice.

"You aren't Cecilia. You can't be. She-" A gentle hand raised his face, and what he saw stopped any further protests. Standing before him, as if she'd never left, was Cecilia, his beautiful, fragile Cecilia. "But how-"

"It doesn't matter how. All that matters is being with you. Come with me, Maximillion. We can be together forever."

"But I've don't such horrible things-"

"I know, but you have a good heart, my husband." She turned to Shadi, who appeared stunned. He had not thought that the wife of Pegasus would still be roaming his castle. Even after making sure Pegasus was given the Millennium Eye, he had not thought it would come to this. "Let my husband join me, please. I simply could not bear eternity without him."

"Very well, Lady Pegasus. He may cross over to you."

"Sir!" Croquet yelled, running in from the hallway. He had been chasing the strange, robed intruder for the past hour, and now that he'd finally caught him, it seemed almost surreal. He saw Cecilia standing beside his boss, looking as radiant as the last day she was alive. But he knew that Pegasus had been defeated, and that now his boss would be leaving as well.

"It's all right, Croquet," Pegasus said as he stood. He was smiling a little, a true, genuine sign of happiness instead of his usual smirk. He knew what was to happen, and as long as he could be with Cecilia, it would all be all right in the end. "My will is in the safe. Please make sure to follow it to the letter."

"Y-yes, Sir." Croquet turned to go, then looked back and nodded. "Goodbye Sir."

"Goodbye." Cecilia held the Ankh in front of him, standing on tiptoe to place its point in the Millennium Eye. There was a soft click, and then Pegasus collapsed, the Eye rolling across the floor to rest at Yugi's feet. He picked it up and stared at the spirit.

"That is yours now, Yugi," Cecilia said. "It will be safe in your hands."

"Thank you." And then the Ankh began glowing again, and Cecilia faded from view. Amber swayed on her feet before her legs gave out, but Shadi and Yami sprang forward and caught her.

"I'm all right," she whispered, regaining her balance. Glancing over at Pegasus' body, she sighed. "Such a wasteful life."

"Serves him right," Kaiba argued. "He wanted too much power and that became his downfall."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Mai said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a je-"

"Joey!" Tea yelled, clapping a hand over his mouth. "There's been enough fighting. Let's find Mokuba and go home."

"He was in the dungeons last I saw," the millionaire told them, turning down one of the hallways.

"Seto!" came a familiar voice. "Seto, where are you?"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba took off running, most of the rest of the group close behind. Mokuba came racing around a corner, and the next instant he was in his brother's arms.

"Big brother! I knew you'd rescue me."

"Amazing. He actually does have a heart," Mai mused.

"Yeah, too bad it's the size of a grape," Joey teased.

"Why don't we leave them to their reunion," Yami suggested. "Besides, I want to ask a few questions of-" But as the group turned around, they all realized Shadi was nowhere to be seen.

"Shadi comes and goes as he pleases," Amber explained as she and Bakura walked up. "You'll get used to it."

"Well I for one have had enough hocus-pocus to last me a lifetime. Let's get out of here," Tristan said.

"I am all for that plan," Joey agreed as he and Mai followed the other boy down a hallway, looking for the nearest exit.

"You guys coming?" Tea asked.

"In a minute," Yugi replied as she left to catch up with the others.

"I suppose this is goodbye then?" Yami asked.

"It seems so," Amber answered.

"Goodbye?" Bakura seemed confused, and the winged girl smiled at him.

"I can't come with you back to Domino. The people would never accept a monster like me."

"But you aren't a monster. If anything, you saved us from one. You can't leave now, Amber."

"Bakura's right. We'll figure something out," Yugi added.

"The most potent magic of our time couldn't help me."

"Then maybe you could try the technology of this time," Kaiba offered as he and Mokuba walked over.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Amber, I owe you and your brother a favor for defeating Pegasus and returning Mokuba to me. Kaiba Corp. has been working on portable holographic projectors to use in Duel Monsters. However, it wouldn't be too difficult to adjust one to make you look "normal". Would that even out our debt?" Amber's eyes widened at the thought of seeing her old self in the mirror and walking down a street again.

"I-That-I-Thank you," she finally said, shaking his hand and smiling brightly.

"See Yugi, my big brother isn't so bad once you get to know him."

"Enough Mokuba." The brothers Kaiba began walking away, when Seto turned around. "As for you, Pharaoh, don't think our rivalry is over. I still owe you a debt, but it will not be paid back on the playing field."

"I understand, Kaiba," Yami replied. After they rounded the corner, he turned to Amber. "It looks like fate has granted us a second chance."

"And I don't intend to waste it. Let's go home."

* * *

The trip back to Domino had been done via Kaiba's helicopters, which had been radioed in once everything was straightened out with Pegasus' men. Before the group even landed back home, newspapers were running the story of the game tycoon's untimely and unforeseen death due to a heart condition he'd kept secret. After a short funeral, both Pegasus and Cecilia were finally laid to rest beside each other on the island he'd called home. "I feel bad for Pegasus," Yugi said as they waited outside Kaiba Corp. "I mean, all he really wanted was his wife back, even if he did horrible things to see that end."

"He chose the wrong path, Yugi," Yami said, smiling down at the smaller boy. "He became so obsessed with bringing Cecilia back that he lost sight of everything else. In my world, that was like being dead yourself."

"Well, I'm just glad it's all over," Joey told him. "Pegasus was seriously creepy."

"And wealthy. I hear Kaiba's company did a takeover of Pegasus', and now our little Yugi's rival is twice as rich as before," Mai spoke up.

"Great, even more reason for him to get a swell head," Tristan quipped. Suddenly the doors to the testing room opened, and Mokuba and Seto both walked out.

"Is everything all right?" Tea asked, not seeing Amber.

"Everything worked perfectly!" Mokuba exclaimed, a large smile on his face.

"Your sister is back to her old self so long as she wears the projector," Seto clarified for the Pharaoh. "And as I said before, my debt to her is paid."

"Kaiba, by giving my sister another chance at life, I would almost consider our debt paid." The two exchanged nods, and Yami saw the smirk on his rival's face. "Almost, I said."

"Oh, I know. However, you still owe me a duel. I want to see exactly how you play without hiding behind Yugi."

"He doesn't hide behind me-" Yugi started, when a figure in the door caught his attention. It was a young woman with shoulder-length, blonde-streaked black hair and eyes that matched Yami's. She wore the same black ensemble, but with no wings her figure looked smaller, more fragile. Her face was tan, and she still wore a circlet that was slightly hidden beneath her thick bangs.

"Do you boys ever stop fighting?" Amber asked, walking over and smiling at her brother and his counterpart. Joey whistled softly, and nudged Bakura gently in the ribs.

"You look lovely," the white-haired boy finally said in a soft voice. Amber smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, meeting his eyes.

"What matters most to me is that you saw my true form and accepted it. This is still just an illusion."

"Illusion or not, I'd say you'll have no problem fitting in," Mai noted.

"I do want to fit in here. But I'm afraid it'll take some getting used to."

"Well, we've got time. Plenty of time now that we don't have to worry about Pegasus coming after us," Tristan explained.

"There's still the Spirit of the Ring though," Yugi reminded him. Kaiba laughed and patted his deck, which he now wore in a case on his belt.

"Let him come. The next time I see him, my Blue-Eyes will crush him."

"Sure you will, Seto," Mokuba agreed.

"Hey, is anyone else hungry, because I am starving," Joey said. Everyone else seemed to agree, but Kaiba shook his head and walked back into the testing facility.

"Well, guess I'll see you guys later," the younger Kaiba told the others.

"Bye Mokuba," Tea said as he ran back to join Seto. Bakura turned to Amber, noting the smile on her face that didn't seem to want to stop

"Are you happy here? I know this isn't the place you're used to and all, but our world has so much to offer." he said. She looked around at her brother and Yugi, then at Yugi's friends, who were slowly becoming hers as well. Even Kaiba, with his stubborn attitude, was starting to be a familiar thing. And Bakura was a reminder of her life before, and of the happy times she'd spent with his counterpart. And though she knew they were two different people, she relished the thought of being able to get to know Te'Os' lighter side. This was where she was needed, and where she finally belonged.

"Yes. I'm happy here."

"Good, because you're stuck with us," Mai told her with a smile.

"We'll learn about this world together," Yami added, taking Yugi's hand.

"Then come on, we've got lots to show you," Yugi said as he took Amber's hand with his free one. She reached out for Bakura, and soon everyone was linked up. Together the group guided the twins out to see the city they would soon be calling home.

* * *

Deep in the Shadow Realm, Te'Os was following his Ring to find a Millennium Item. He knew there would be a concentration of energy around the Ankh, Puzzle, and actual Ring, but this energy trail seemed to faint for three Items. Suddenly he paused, drawing in the feel of the energy and its bearer through years of practice. An evil grin crossed his face and he took out his deck and stared at it for a moment. "It seems the Rod has found a new owner. What say we go find out who it is?" The Man Eater Bug appeared next to him, walking on all fours and hissing. "Yes, it's time to meet my new opponent." 


End file.
